percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Colosseum Part 2 Ch: 1
In Linuse's arena two warriors were in the heat of battle. One was a laistrygonian giant with long shaggy black hair, olive colored skin that looked like it been left in the sun for to long, and grey eyes that looked like stone. He wielded a large sword that looked like it can be used to cut down trees. His opponent was smaller, his face was unknown due to the fact that his face was covered by a gladiator mask. He had what appears to be leather armor on, one side had long sleeves and the other didn't. He was dark of skin and had a trident tattoo on his right shoulder. He wielded a short celestrial bronze sword that looked to be mixed with imperial gold.The giant swung it's sword down at his oppenent, but his opponent rolled out of the way. "Stupid demigod stop moving!", the giant shouted. The giant pulled it's sword out of the ground and swung it down at the boy again. The boy foolishly placed his left arm over his head to try and block the attack. When the giant's sword made contact with the boy's arm, it surprisingly bounced off and caused sparks to fly everywhere. The giant stumbled back and the boy took advantage of the oppertunity. The boy ran and kicked the giant in the chest knocking him down. When the giant fell the ground shook a little. The giant tried to regain it's sword but the boy kicked it away and then he placed the tip of his blade on the giant's neck. The crowd began to cheer and chant kill him over and over again. "SILENCE!", Liniuse demanded. He stood and the crowd stopped cheering, they waited to here what he had to say. Liniuse was wearing another one of his expensive suits and his black hair was nicely combed back and he had on a Roman ring. Stroking his beard he pondered on what choice to make. "What do you suggest my lovely daughter?", Liniuse asked. Kore had her long blonde hair tied behind her back and wore a traditional Roman dress. "Why does it matter father, your going to choose death anyway", she responded. "Your right", he said before facing the crowd. "For failing to defeat the demigod in combat, I sentnece you Raskos, to DEATH!", the crowd cheered at the sound of Liniuse words as if it was gold. The boy rose his sword and tossed it in the air and it became a silver drachma. The crowd began to boo the boy in the arena, but he could have cared less. He took of his helmet revealing it to be Silas Corvin, his hair now shaven off. He looked at the crowd and then at Liniuse with his shining amber eyes. "I REFUSE TO KILL ANYONE FOR THE AMUSEMENT OF OTHERS!", Silas shouted with all he could. "This is the fifth time you refused boy! You either kill him or I kill you", Liniuse said. "Go ahead and try", he stood their and waited for Liniuse to go through with his threat. Liniuse eyes began o fill with anger as the boy refused to obey. "I will make him feel more torment then he would feel in all of Tartarus". "Father no, if you do that then who will fight your new champion?". "Your right my sweet daughter. I will let him live this time, but mark my words if you can't get him to conform then he will be dead". "Your wish is my coomand", Kore said rolling her eyes. The Colosseum Part 2 Ch: 2 Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Chapter Page Category:The Colosseum Part 2: Rebellion